The Manager Life
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: She is used to being told that the Mikoshiba gene isn't really strong in her, but apparently the 'fallinginlovewithMatsoukas' gene was pretty strong. The only difference is that she isn't so open about it. (OCxRin)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Free! Fanfic! And it's free! Since I won't charge you for reading this please leave a feedback? ^3^(I swear, this is the dumbest intro I ever wrote. Please forget the stupid unoriginal pun.)**

**I own only the story and OC, even though I would sell my soul to own that Rin and his glorious booty.**

Unlike her brothers, Mikoshiba Usami's specialty isn't backstroke, butterfly, freestyle nor breast. In fact her specialty has nothing to do with swimming.

Again, unlike her brothers who are known for their energetic and cheerful personality, she has a rather sharp tongue and stoic expressions, people decided that the Mikoshiba gene isn't really strong in her. She just takes a bit after their mother that's all, while her brothers takes after their loud father.

Dealing with her brothers was rather easy, seeing they adore her to the depth of earth. Though she admits that sometimes it gets rather annoying when her brothers start whining. Especially when it involved their love life.

Right now would be a rather good example.

"My dear little imouto! Your onii chan is heart broken!"

Usaumi held her cell phone a bit further away from her ear while she flipped through the TV channels unamused.

"Are you listening?! Gou kun turned me down for the movie! Can you believe it?"

_I can, seeing that you are rather annoying sometimes. _

Is what she wanted to say but decided not to and continued to flip through the channels, if she did say that her brother would probably start saying how mean she was and how she should comfort him etc,etc.

"What do you want me to do? It's not as if I can convince her to go on a date with you." She finally said, knowing that if she stays silent her brother is just going to whine more.

"Well, since I brought the tickets and all, come with your beloved onii chan to go watch it!"

"If I go, do you promise me not to brother me with your love life for at least a week?"

"...Deal! I will see you at the cinema in a hour!"

Switching off the TV, she reluctantly stood up from her comforting sofa and started making her way to her bedroom when the front door opened with a bang.

"Nee chan! I got turned down!"

_Give me a break._

* * *

><p>After cooking a triple cheeseburger for her younger brother Momotaro to successfully shut him up, she started to dress up before receiving a message from her mom.<p>

_'I'm on night shift tonight don't wait for me. And don't forget to cook something healthy.'_

_'Cheeseburger isn't really healthy, but Momo wouldn't shut up. Don't overwork yourself.'_

Quickly sending the reply back, she was about to inform Momotaro that she was going out but instead she found him snoring on the sofa with the TV on.

Sighing, she quickly got a futon and laid it on him and switched off the TV. Silently, she walked out of the house to catch the train.

The Mikoshiba household is a truly lively place only when the whole family is home, but seeing her older brother Seijuro goes to a dorm school, their mother works as a nurse and their father is a taxi diver it usually is only her and Momotaro in the house.

And because of that, Momotaro kinda became her responsibility seeing that she is older than him. Though she is sure she is even more mature than Seijuro sometimes, seeing that she is mentally older than him.

"My cute little bunny! Did you miss me?!" Seijuro exclaimed hugging her as if he hasn't seen her the last weekend when he came back home.

"I saw you last weekend so not really and please stop calling me bunny." Usami said slightly annoyed hearing him call her that "Just because my name sounds like 'usagi' doesn't mean it is."

"Eh, even though your pigtails makes you look like one." Seijuro teased ruffling her head

"..."

Usami decided not to say anything anymore and walked to the cinema as Seijuro followed her, chatting about school. It was rather an one sided conversation, but Seijuro got used to it and continued chatting away while Usami just nodded most of the times indicating that she was "paying attention".

* * *

><p>Usami had to admit 'The Rat Life' was actually pretty interesting, at first she wanted to question why her brother tried to invite a girl to watch a kid's movie, but it was pretty cute in her opinion. Seijuro started to end his sentences with a 'squeak' which really kinda embarrassed her even though she doesn't show it.<p>

"Ah! It's Sei chan!"

_Sei chan?_

Usami cringed at the silly nickname for her brother as a blond haired guy walked over to greet her brother, another black haired guy reluctantly following slowly.

"Ohh! It's Nagisa kun and Haruka kun! What a coincidence squeak!"

_Somebody get me out of here, please stop with the squeak!_

"Ah! Sei chan, even though you are constantly flirting with Gou chan how could you go out with another girl squeak?!"

_Blond dude, please don't squeak as well! Don't you guys find it embarrassing? Look! Even your friend thinks so!_

Usami stole a glance at Haruka who shared the same look as her, the 'Imsodonewithyouguys' look.

"Ahahaha, this is my little sister! No way I'm going to cheat on Gou kun squeak!"

"Technically, you aren't even dating her and stop with the squeak." She finally spoke up glaring a bit at Seijuro.

"Eh?! Sei chan's sister?! But you guys don't look too alike squeak." Nagisa said clearly excited for some reason.

They got it a lot, seeing that Usami had paler skin than her brothers and blue eyes, the only she shared with them was the hair color orange. Seijuro used to say that his a redhead which she usually would say that it's blood orange to shut him up.

"My name is Mikoshiba Usami nice to meet you." Ignoring his comment, she politely introduced herself and bowed a little.

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki and this is Haru chan squeak! nice to meet chu too!"

Haru just gave a small nod and said nothing else. Usami bet that he too was annoyed with the 'squeak'.

"Well, it's getting late shall we go little bunny squeak?" Seijuro suggested as he took a look at the watch.

"Don't call me bunny." Usami corrected once again, a little embarrassed she got called that in front of two other people.

"Ah! I get it! Usami sounds a lot like 'Usagi' squeak!" Nagisa said getting the hint already

"It's Usami though, please don't call me that."

"But why Usagi is cute squeak." Nagisa insisted

"It's Usami."

"Usagi."

"Usami."

"Usagi."

"Usami."

"Usami."

"Usagi."

"...ah..."

Realizing her mistake she pouted as Seijuro and Nagisa highfived each other.

"Nagisa, it's time to go home." Haru spoke up for the first time

"We will take our leave too then. See you guys some other time squeak!" Seijuro said, starting to walk away and Usami following after him as she gave a bow to Nagisa and Haru.

* * *

><p>"I can come home by myself you know." Usami said searching for her housekey.<p>

"I know that! I was gonna spend the night anyways squeak." Seijuro grinned

"I see and for the last time stop with the squeak." Usami said through gritted teeth as she opened the door, Seijuro walked in announcing loudly that he is home.

"Nii chan! Nee chan!" Momotaro rushed to them "How could you leave me alone and go watch a movie!?"

"Sorry! I only had two tickets!" Seijuro apologized ruffling Momotaro's head.

"We brought you some donuts instead..." Usami held out a small paper box

"Yahoo!" Quickly snatching the donuts away, Momotaro cheered forgetting that his siblings left him out of the fun.

"...those are for after dinner..."

"Ehhh?"

During dinner it turned out quiet noisy as the brothers chatted and stealing each other's food. Usami quietly ate her own food, not bothered by the noise.

"Thanks for the food! Ah! I missed my dear sister's food!" Seijuro exclaimed setting down his chopsticks

"You eat it ever weekend." Usami commented

"But I want to eat your cooking every single day!"

"Ohhh! Nii chan that sounds like a great proposal!" Momotaro jumped in

"You are right! Maybe I should propose to Gou kun with this!"

Usami facepalmed.

_You haven't even got her to date you and you are already thinking about proposing?! So much for not bothering me with his love life for a week._

Seijuro coughed to catch her attention, looking up from her facepalm she was dumbfounded as she saw her older brother kneeling and his head on the floor. Momotaro just kept on stuffing his mouth with donuts and he watched the whole scene unfold.

"I ask you my dear sister for a favor! Please become my swim team's manager!"

"Haaa?" Usami almost dropped her chopsticks " Please sleep talk when you are asleep."

And with one look at Seijuro's face as he looked at her, she knew that he was being serious.

_Troublesome brother._

**And cut! Here is the first chapter! Please do leave a feedback squeak!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I am going through a stressful time, and just couldn't seem to find the urge to write. Thank you all for your patience and the lovely reviews you left, I feel really guilty thinking that I might have disappointed you guys for not updating.**

* * *

><p>Although Usami seemed to be annoyed by her brothers most of the times, she finds herself easily caught up to their pace. No matter how troublesome things seem for her in the end she ends up agreeing because of her brothers' persistence.<p>

However that wasn't going to be the case today.

Or so she hopes.

"Give me a reason why I should comply."

"Because I'm your beloved brother and I'm asking you nicely?"

"That's not a reason. Why would you need a manager only now? You are going to graduate next summer." Usami tried to reason her way out, but she secretly knew that logic doesn't apply to her brother.

"That's why I need someone to keep an eye on the club for me!" Seijuro insisted causing Usami to twitch her eyes in irritation.

She hates doing unnecessary things the most. So she is defiantly going to boycott this job without a doubt.

* * *

><p>"YOU ACTUALLY GOT US A FEMALE MANAGER?!"<p>

The uproar echoed through the pool as the members gathered around their Captain and his sister. In the end she still ended up here. Although she comments that her brothers act stupid and dorky, when it comes to her weak points, they know her like an open book.

_"Of course I won't let you work for free!" Seijuro said, "I will buy you the limited game you wanted for so long for Christmas!"_

_That's playing dirty!_

_"...fine..." Usami buried her face into her palms. The offer seemed too nice to pass on._

Besides persistence, knowing how to bride her is also part of the Mikoshiba brothers' plan to get their sister to agree to their favors.

Keeping her cool she bowed to the members as she coolly and politely introduced herself. Even though she feels like she has been thrown into a cage of hungry wolfs.

"I'm Mikoshiba Usami, pleased to meet you all."

"Captain's little sister?!" a members emphasized "You look way too cute to be his sister!"

"Oi! As a handsome young man. Of course my sister would be cute." Seijuro cut in, making the others laugh. Usami instantly felt better, she thought that she wouldn't like the members, but it seems like they are all a bunch of dorks even with all those muscles.

Eventually the coach seemed to have had enough and immediately ordered the members to start training. Fearful of their coach's wrath, everybody rushed to their positions, some winked and waved at Usami as they rushed by. She went up to coach, to ask if she could help with anything.

"Ah, yes. For the moment, would you please arrange the towels?" the coach instructed her politely, "Do be careful, the floor is slippery."

"Of course. I will be on my way then."

Taking the words by heart she carefully walked to the other side as she arranged the towels and folded them up one by one. Until something, or rather someone caught her eyes. She slowed her folding as she stared at the person who just came into the pool and started talking to the coach, maybe it was his maroon hair that caught her eye, or his handsome features.

She might seem emotionless most of the time, but she knew a handsome guy when she sees one.

She finally noticed that she had been staring creepily, and got flustered. As she did she almost slipped and bumped into someone, she immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Usuami asked quickly as she looked at the gray haired swimmer she had bumped into.

"No, no I'm fine!" He quickly reassured her. "I'm the one who wasn't paying attention. My name is Nitori Aiichiro, pleased to meet you!"

"Ah, pleased to meet you Nitori san." Usami replied with a small bow.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mikoshiba Captain talked a lot about his siblings!" Ai started chattering away as Usami nodded attentively out of politeness, she didn't think that this boy would be such a chatterbox. She ended up finding herself staring at the maroon haired guy behind Ai, until suddenly their eyes met. Usami quickly bowed to greet him as to not make herself look like a creep, the guy awkwardly scratched his neck as nodded to greet her as well.

"Ah! Rin senpai!" Ai called out as he noticed who Usami was greeting.

Rin walked over and causally greeted Ai, who did the honors and introduced Usami. "Rin senpai, this Captain's sister, she is going to be our manager."

"Ah, I'm just trying out for today, it's not decided yet." Usami spoke out, and as if the members had ears of wolves, a sudden wave of protests voiced out. They finally settled down when the coach threatened to increase their quota. "I will think about it though." This time a short wave of cheers echoed through the pool, causing Rin to sigh in second hand embarrassment.

"In any case, it's nice to meet you. I'm Matsuoka Rin." Rin said. "Our Captain wouldn't shut up about his younger siblings."

"It's nice to meet you as well Matsuoka san." Usami replied back. If she ever finds out that Seijuro told the members any embarrassing stories about her, she will personally drown him. Now, why does the name Matsuoka sound so familiar?

Then it clicked that the girl that her brother always mentioned was also named Matsuoka. Were they related? She decided it would be rude to ask so she didn't say anything about it.

* * *

><p>Usamai had peacefully went back to her work, after Rin dragged Ai away for practice seeing that he won't stop chattering away. She quickly finished arranging the towels before another group of people walked in again, wearing a different uniform.<p>

She immediately recognized the blond haired Nagisa and Haru.

"Yahoo! Rin chan! We came to play!" Nagisa announced waving wildly

"Nagisa kun! We came to practice not to play!" The glasses wearing person scolded.

Usami just sighed. What is peace anyways? She defiantly didn't had that the moment she was born into the Mikoshiba family.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter seem kinda short. Also from the next chapter I'm thinking of using first person point of view, depends on which you guys prefer, I personally find it easier to write in 1st, but do tell me what you think.<strong>

**P.S I reread the pervious chapter and cringed at the awful writing, I'm going to rewrite and announce it to you guys when I re upload it!**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review!**


End file.
